EL DEMONIO EN LLAMAS
by Dasu-kun
Summary: En esta ciudad hay tres reglas que no se deben violar… No sé como calificar, tiene misterio, suspenso, romance, amistad, drama etc... lo dejaré en general. Los personajes no me pertenecen, etcetera etcetera... solo las locuras escritas para esto
1. Antes del comienzo y ya había comenzado

_Si rompes una de ella grandes desastres te ocurrirán… Hay una leyenda, tan aterradora que nadie se atreve siquiera a violar la primer regla. En esta ciudad hay un puente por el que nadie atraviesa, hay un camino que nadie utiliza… y una casa que nadie habita… _

_En esta casa se rumora la existencia de un demonio… tan temible que nadie se ha quedado ahí desde casi ya doscientos años… _

_En esta ciudad donde todo es moderno solo hay una muestra de sus tiempos de gloria en un periodo ya olvidado…_

-Debe estar por aquí… - a la distancia vio un puente que, pese a tener pinta de ser frágil tuvo que arriesgarse a cruzar – Vaya… hasta los maderos crujen así… - caminó con cuidado.

_**En esta ciudad hay tres reglas que no se deben violar…**_

_**La primer regla…**_

-Miau-

-¿Huh? – Se detuvo al escuchar un maullido tras de sí.

-Miau-

La chica de cabellera rosa se dio la media vuelta encontrando en el barandal del puente un pequeño gato naranja de ojos azules como el cielo.

-¡Que hermoso! Hola gatito ¿Estás perdido?- se acercó.

-Miau- El gato retrocedió un poco y se recostó.

-No tengas miedo – sonrió – no te haré daño-.

-Miau-

-¡Ya sé! – Buscó en su bolso unos taiyakis que había comprado camino al lugar – toma, no es alimento para gatos pero creo que te gustará si lo pruebas- acercó su mano mostrándole lo que le parecía buena idea para, por lo menos, llamar la atención del gato y poder acariciarlo.

-Miaaaaa- El gatito se acercó y olfateó el alimento, acto seguido movió sus orejas y mordió.

-Jajajaja creo que te gustó – la chica miraba con emoción cómo el gatito comía a bocanadas el taiyaki que tenía en la mano.

_**SI al cruzar el puente escuchas un maullido… no voltees, y si ves a un gato naranja… huye, el demonio te asecha.**_

-¡Eres lindísimo!- acarició su cabeza, el gato se dejó hacer mostrando su agrado en el ronroneo que se escuchaba.

-Miau- con su patita tocó la mano que le acariciaba, justo en la palma.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Te quiero llevar conmigo!- dejó salir un grito de emoción al sentir sus patitas tan cálidas – Me llamo Sakura, ¿tienes dueño?- preguntó mientras el gato miraba la mano todavía bajo su pata.

-Miaaaa- lamió uno de los dedos de la chica de cabellos rosa, luego se alejó y saltó del puente.

-¡Oye espera!- en vano, se asomó esperando poder ver qué rumbo había tomado el gato, ya había desaparecido.

-Ah… y eran tan lindo… - suspiró y continuó caminando, perdida en sus pensamientos sin notar que la calle por la que iba estaba solitaria, bueno… no tanto.

-Señorita, debería tener cuidado con ese gato, es peligroso-

-Me pregunto si tendrá dueño, nunca había visto un gato así… - continuaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-Señorita, debería tener cuidado con el poste, va a chocar-

-¿Eh?- inevitablemente chocó contra el poste que le habían dicho, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Auch… Sí, no se preocupe, jeje estaba distraída- se sobaba la frente.

-Tome, use esto para limpiarse, tiene un poco de polvo en la cara…-

-Ah, gracias – tomó el pañuelo que estaba frente a ella – y dis… - no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿El… el… el perro habló? – frente a ella un perro de baja estatura, y de edad, con un chalequito azul le miraba.

-¡Wof! – el perrito se sentó frente a la chica.

-Jajajaja si Pakkun hablara sería una tragedia jajaja-

-La chica volteó a ver al hombre que hablaba, frente a ella y Pakkun estaba un sujeto de cabellera gris y un paliacate en la boca, al parecer sonreía.

-Disculpe señor… - se sonrojó por la confusión, al momento se puso de pie.

-Naaaa no te preocupes, siempre pasa ¿verdad Pakkun?- el perrito corrió al lado de su dueño recostándose en su regazo, la chica miraba sorprendida ante tal conexión entre dueño y mascota.

-Este es Pakkun, un buen amigo, y yo soy Kakashi, un aldeano de por aquí – saludó desde su lugar.

-¡Ah! M-mucho gusto, Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno- hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Haruno, no muchas veces vemos pasar personas por aquí… ¿Te diriges a algún lugar en especial?-.

-Sí – sonrió – busco una residencia, me han dicho que estaba por aquí, incluso me dieron un mapa pero llevo horas buscando y no logro encontrarlo- sacó su mapa y se lo mostró al aldeano.

-A ver… ah, vaya… - se rascó la cabeza solo al ver el mapa ¿Cómo se llama esa residencia?-

-Uzu- Respondió sin chistar.

_**La segunda regla…**_

-Uzu… bueno, el mapa está bien- lo devolvió – pero ceo que no la encontrarás-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- hizo un puchero.

-A ver… cómo lo explico… - miró el cielo -¿Conoces esa historia de la niña que no podía ver?-

-¿La acaba de inventar?- preguntó dudosa.

-No, no, es real – rio nerviosamente – mira, esta historia dice que una niña no podía ver pero que cuando quería llegar a un lugar ponía atención al sonido que le rodeaba y entonces podía saber hacia donde debía dirigirse, es lo básico para un ciego- enfatizó ese punto.

-¿Entonces debo cerrar los ojos y buscar ese lugar con mis oídos? –

-Vaya, aprendes rápido – aplaudió.

-¡No bromee!-

-No es broma – colocó al perrito en el suelo y se puso de pie – mira, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y decir tres veces el nombre del lugar al que quieres ir, entonces comienzas a caminar y dejas que el sonido te guíe, te aseguro que no te perderás-.

-¿Cómo le voy a creer? Eso es algo tonto, solo un niño se lo creería-.

-Bueno, si no quieres hacerme caso entonces sigue buscando ese lugar todo el día, pero te advierto que aquí hay fantasmas… - miró de reojo a la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar a lado contrario a ella.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Espere! – corrió tras de él, vaya que caminaba rápido.

-Entonces cierra los ojos, di tres veces el nombre del lugar y camina, no te preocupes, si te pierdes vuelve a cerrar los ojos y escucha los aullidos de Pakkun, síguelos y me encontrarás, siempre estoy por acá- sonrió dando una palmada en el hombro de la chica.

-Bien, aquí voy – inhaló – cierro los ojos – cerró los ojos – digo el nombre tres veces – dijo el nombre tres veces – y comienzo a caminar – comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás al hombre y su perro.

-Buena suerte señorita Haruno, te estaremos esperando de vuelta – se despidió aunque la chica no voltease.

-¡Guarde silencio por favor! ¡Intento escuchar! – siguió caminando sin abrir los ojos.

_**Nunca tomes el camino abandonado, dicen que te lleva a la guarida del demonio.**_

Una extraña sensación la invadió, era como una melodía, muy suave, relajante incluso, un sonido casi imperceptible… De pronto algo le hizo abrir los ojos, un maullido… y frente a ella una gran puerta y un letrero que decía "Residencia Uzu".

-¿Funcionó…? – Todavía no lo podía creer, había funcionado la idea tan bizarra que aquel señor le había dado, eso estaba fuera de lo "normal".

-Vaya… es enorme-.

-Gatito, te vuelvo a ver – se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del minino, mismo que se dejó e incluso se recargó contra su pierna.

-¿Vives aquí?-.

_**La tercer regla…**_

-Miaaaa- saltó a sus brazos, ella por inercia apenas y lo pudo atrapar.

-Bueno, vayamos a ver – sacó de su bolso una llave oxidada y la colocó en la cerradura. Con mucha fuerza pudo girar.

En el interior de la casa algo todavía más sorprendente, un pequeño estanque donde había hermosos peces koi, entre todos ellos uno dorado, un jardín con infinidad de flores coloridas y aromáticas, una casa cuya descripción "enorme" quedaba pequeña, justo como le habían contado, Sakura no salía de su asombro y en la curiosidad se aventuró a revisar el interior.

El interior no era nada decepcionante, bien sí tenía polvo y telarañas por doquier, también se podía ver que estaba en excelentes condiciones y que el toque natural del tiempo en que fue construido todavía permanecía en todo su esplendor.

-Impresionante….-

-Miau-

-Mira, estos parecen pinturas originales… - tocaba cada cuadro que encontraba en las paredes.

-Miaaaa- El gato saltó de sus brazos y salió corriendo de la casa, Sakura le siguió entusiasmada.

-Entonces este será nuestro nuevo hogar, fantástico – se acercó a la puerta principal, al abrirla encontró al gato sentado en el banco de un puesto de ramen, el dueño platicaba con él.

-Ah, disculpe ¿Es suyo?- preguntó la chica, un poco triste.

-Jajajaja ¿Escuchaste eso?– dijo al gato – no, no, para nada, solo viene de vez en cuando y siempre es buena compañía cuando no hay clientela- preparaba un plato de ramen.

-Oh – miraba a los niños correr detrás de una cometa, señores y señoras caminando de aquí a allá - ¿A esta hora hay mucha gente, no?- preguntó tomando asiento junto al gato.

-De hecho siempre hay gente en este vecindario, después de todo es uno de los lugares más pacíficos para vivir, he estado aquí desde que nací- le dio el plato a la peli-rosa – tome, el primero es gratis – sonrió.

-Gracias – miró el contenido, el aroma era delicioso, o tal vez era el hambre – ¡Provecho!

-…kura! ¡Sakura! –

-M… ¿Qué pasó? – pasó su mano por la cabeza.

-¡Ah, ya despertaste! ¡Oye espera! No te esfuerces –

-¿Qué? – comenzó a levantarse, tambaleándose en el acto y cayendo de nueva cuenta al piso de la casa.

-¡Te dije que no te esfuerces! – unas manos la detuvieron antes de que volviera a azotar su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres…?-

-¡No hay tiempo, otra vez estás sangrando! –

-¿Qué…?- solo sentía unas manos pasar repetidas veces por su cabeza, luego una venda y gasas manchadas en sangre - … Quién…-

-No te preocupes, yo te cuido hasta que ya no te duela, de veras- su mirada borrosa apenas pudo distinguir una melena rubia.

_**Nunca entres a la casa del demonio, si lo haces… jamás escaparás.**_

_Continuará…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**N.A: **

**Hola, hola, ahora viendo cosas de este lado, el día presente entrego lo que es la intro de la nueva historia cuyos avances desconozco y cuyo final también desconozco así que como en mis demás historias solo digo que espero poder avanzar a buen paso y ya si no se puede XD pues a ver como pero entregaré avance :D eeee! No sé qué tanto personaje meteré en la historia ni cuántos caps habrá XD**

**Porque las vacaciones están por terminar y se me ocurre apenas hacer esto, en lugar de seguir a los demás, la razón es muy simple… dejé las continuaciones de las demás historias en mi disco duro ja-ja-ja D: pero informo! Ya tendré el final de la historia de "Un cuento de hadas" así que bueno para que me linchen con provecho n_n (ya sabe quien) al menos informo aunque no me salvo ¬.¬ En fin. Saludos y que la fuerza nos acompañe en este regreso a clases (/¡~¡)/ °°° ****_|_|_ ****Nooooo!**

**Next chapter: **

**Es secreto… ^u^**

De paso, quejas, sugerencias y reviews son bien recibidos n_


	2. Capítulo 1

_*Pensamientos*_

-x-x-x-x

-Regreso luego- La puerta de la gran residencia se abrió.

-Sí, que te vaya bien Sakura- Desde la puerta el rubio le despedía con una amplia sonrisa y tras ver cerrar la puerta el chico se fue a realizar las labores del hogar.

-Señorita Haruno, buenos días ¿Por qué la prisa?- Saludó desde el lugar de siempre.

-Kakashi-san, buenos días, quedé con unos amigos para ir a clases y quiero llegar temprano- Se detuvo para saludar.

-A que bien, que bien, date prisa entonces- se despidió sin más.

-Hasta luego- continuó corriendo.

-Ah, los jóvenes siempre tienen energías ¿No crees Pakkun?-

-Wof!-

_*Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo diecisiete años y por razones familiares actualmente vivo en la residencia Uzu. Es algo complicado el explicarlo, la verdad tampoco lo entiendo aún pero… el chico rubio del que me despedí vive conmigo.*_

-Sakura-chan buenos días- Un muchacho de cabellera negra y corte de hongo saludó.

-Lee, buenos días, creí que los demás ya estarían aquí- se detuvo frente al muchacho.

-jajaja, eso era de esperarse de una chica como tú, Ino y Sasuke siempre llegan tarde y a Hinata siempre la van a dejar al colegio así que tendremos que esperar un poco más- se le veía nervioso y no dejaba de ver a su amiga.

-¡Vaya! ¿Para quién es esa flor que estás escondiendo Lee?-

-¡Waaaa! ¡I-Ino! – Detrás de ambos apareció una chica de pelo largo y rubio, amarrado en una larga coleta.

_*El mismo día que fui a conocer el lugar resultó que un tejado cayó sobre mi cabeza cuando salía a ver el puesto de ramen, al menos eso es lo que me dijo Naruto, sí, el chico rubio. Dijo que estuve durmiendo día y medio luego de que eso ocurrió, como sea… no entiendo bien pero solo sé que no es una mala persona, además el gatito también vive con nosotros ¡Qué emoción!*_

-Ustedes, se nos hará tarde- Un muchacho de mirada fría se acercó al grupo de amigos, se le veía molesto.

-Mira quien lo dice, el último en llegar- respondió Lee.

-Los estaba esperando en el asiento de allá, pero como no iban tuve que moverme- señalaba una banca que se encontraba al lado de un expendedor de bebidas.

_*Luego de aquel incidente volví a casa a informar de la situación del lugar y tras unos arreglos me mudé "totalmente sola" a esta ciudad, cambié de escuela y rápidamente hice amigos; al menos ya no estoy tan sola… *_

-Entonces nos vamos- Dicho esto por la rubia todos comenzaron a caminar.

_*Estos de aquí son mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de clase. Primero está Rock Lee, él fue el primero en hablarme en la clase, y se lo agradezco bastante, es el representante de grupo junto con Ino y es un chico muy amigable y respetuoso, de alguna forma lo veo como un muchacho encantador; la siguiente es Ino Yamanaka, también representante de grupo, es muy animada y tanto chicos como chicas la admiran, es contrastante con Lee ya que ella es muy bromista y activa… y un poco mandona pero es una persona que sabe animar a todos. El serio es Sasuke Uchiha, es muy callado, él es amigo de Lee y va en otra clase junto a Hinata y Neji, y aunque parece que es un fastidioso siempre nos trata bien, es muy amable pero muy gruñón.*_

-Ah, Hinata Buenos días – saludó Sakura.

-Sakura, chicos buenos días- una chica de apariencia tímida y frágil saludó desde el muro donde esperaba recargada.

_*Esta es Hinata Hyuga, es La representante de grupo de su clase y por si fuera poco es vicepresidente del comité estudiantil, aunque es una persona demasiado tímida y pertenece a una de las familias más reconocidas de la ciudad así que no es una persona cualquiera.*_

-¿No está Negi contigo? Creí que esperarías con él- preguntó Sasuke mirando alrededor.

-Bueno… es que lo llamaron en la dirección- dijo bajando la voz.

-¿Lo atraparon haciendo algo?- Preguntó Lee.

-Jeje… no, no, tiene que ver con el comité- respondió la jovencita.

_Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, es un chico casi tan serio como Sasuke, casi… _

-¡Hinata! – Un chico de larga cabellera llegó corriendo a abrazar a la mencionada.

-¡¿Ne-Negi qué pasó?! – rápido encaró al muchacho que se veía agitado y preocupado.

-Descubrieron lo que hicimos con los alimentos del miércoles-

-¡Pe-pero te dije que esa idea había sido rechazada por los demás miembros!-

-Sí, pero le entregamos ese reporte a los cocineros ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Y todos sabrán que fue tu culpa!- la señalaba acusadoramente.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó asustada.

-Jajajaja es broma es broma, me pidió que el comité apoyara con el asunto de la biblioteca –

_*Como dije, casi… porque le encanta jugar bromas a su prima, aunque la cuida y quiere demasiado, DEMASIADO*._

-Ya deténganse tortolos, tenemos que entrar a clases- comenzó a avanzar Sasuke.

-Sí, sí como digas jefe- Le siguió Negi luego de que escucharan el timbre de inicio de clases.

_*Llevo casi un mes en esta ciudad, ya me he acostumbrado a todo, bueno… casi todo, en un comienzo me costaba trabajo llegar a casa, tenía que tomar la ruta del puente y luego ese loco camino a ciegas… Kakashi-san se estuvo riendo bastante. Un día el gatito me acompañó a casa ¡y no tuve que cerrar los ojos! Después de eso ya puedo ir y volver sin perderme.*_

-Sakura-chan, hagamos equipos para trabajar ¿Qué te parece?- comentó el muchacho tras la indicación del profesor de trabajar en equipos de tres. Era la última clase y se preparaban para salir.

-¡Buena idea Lee, con Sakura en el equipo seremos todavía más populares!- Se acercó Ino al asiento del moreno.

-Oye… no lo decía por eso… - a la distancia varios compañeros se alejaban con derrota al ver que el equipo ya había elegido nuevo integrante.

-Bueno, será divertido trabajar con ustedes- la pelirosa asintió sin notar que todos los muchachos del saló estaba mirándola derrotados, Lee ya se les había adelantado. Ino cortaba una hoja de su libreta.

-¡Bien dicho Sakura-chan!- tomó su mano mostrando toda la alegría que eso le causaba al muchacho.

-Ok, ahora para decidir en casa de quién trabajaremos hoy… ¡taraaan!- mostró tres tiras de papel -ahora saquen uno y el más largo será la casa a la que iremos-

- ¡Ooooh!- dijeron al unísono. Cada uno sacó una tira de papel, Sakura se veía emocionada por eso.

-Eh, creo que será en mi casa- más que alegría parecía preocupación ¿Cómo les iba a enseñar a llegar si ella apenas y conocía el camino?

-Vaya, sabremos donde vive Sakura ¿no te emociona eso Lee?-

-¡Conoceremos a sus padres!- Se tensó el muchacho.

-No creo jaja, mis padres viven en otro lado, de momento vivo en casa de un familiar- Caminaban a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Por qué no vinieron contigo?- preguntó la rubia al tiempo que sacaba un dulce de su bolsillo.

-Bueno, porque…- sonrió.

-¡Ah, Chicos!- Ino interrumpió al ver que los amigos del otro grupo los esperaban en la salida.

-¿Hoy a donde iremos?- preguntó Neji, se le veía emocionado.

-Oye ¿no tenían reunión hoy? – preguntó Lee viendo que los primos se veían calmados.

-Sí pero Hinata la canceló ¿verdad prima?- la mencionada se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué no dices que se escaparon otra vez?- comentó Sasuke bebiendo una soda.

-¡¿Qué?! Neji un día te sacarán del comité si sigues así- Lee tomó por los hombros al mencionado.

-No te preocupes, dejamos unos documentos en la oficina del director antes de salir, ¿verdad Hinata?- volteó a verla.

-S-sí, era la respuesta que se había solicitado, de esta manera no habrá necesidad de llamar a reunión estos días, por lo menos… por lo menos esta semana-.

-¿Y de qué van los temas a tratar?- preguntó Sakura –en la mañana dijeron que era algo sobre la biblioteca-

-Verás, la familia de estos dos tiene una gran biblioteca, realmente digna de admirar, tiene todo tipo de información y escuché rumores de que se deseaba que la familia Hyuga permitiera el acceso de los alumnos a su biblioteca, claro no toda pero si a una gran parte de esta- informó Lee.

-Hemos dicho que lo hablaremos con la cabeza de familia- sonrió el muchacho Hyuga.

-Así que mientras no nos digan si podemos o no, no hay necesidad de convocar a una reunión- ahora habló la chica. Un auto oscuro se detuvo frente al grupo de amigos.

-Parece que ya llegaron por ti, prima-

Un hombre en traje negro salió del auto y abrió la portezuela de los asientos traseros- amos, disculpen la demora-

-No te preocupes, yo iré al frente contigo- dicho eso abrió la portezuela del copiloto y tomó asiento – date prisa Hinata, no querrás llegar tarde a casa-

-Dis-disculpe a mi primo – entró al auto, el hombre, con una sonrisa como respuesta, cerró y volvió a su asiento, arrancó el auto.

-Nos vemos el lunes- dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos Hyuga.

-Hasta el lunes-

-Cuídense-

-Adios-

-Vaya… Oye Sasuke ¿tu familia no tiene algo parecido verdad?- Volviendo al camino, Ino preguntó.

-Mi familia pasa los conocimientos mediante la enseñanza y todos los pergaminos que tiene están sellados en una gran bóveda donde ni siquiera mi hermano tiene permiso de entrar-

-Sus familias parecer ser importantísimas- dijo Sakura.

-Eso es porque son importantes – comenzó a hablar Lee- en esta ciudad casi la mayoría de sus habitantes son fuereños que decidieron construir sus viviendas, las familias de Sasuke y ellos son de las pocas que se han quedado aquí desde muchísimo antes-

-Esta ciudad tiene una gran historia ¿no?-

-Síp, por cierto Sakura ¿dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿Cómo que su casa? ¿No íbamos a ver el partido de beisbol en mi casa?- Preguntó Sasuke con una cara de sorpresa.

-Lo sentimos pero hoy vamos a trabajar en casa de Sakura-chan-

-Mh… qué remedio, los tendré que acompañar- guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

-Admítelo, tú también quieres saber donde vive- Dijo Ino con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! pero si voy a casa me pondrán a arreglar el tempo y no quiero-

-Que irresponsable eres-

-Cállate cejudo - siguieron caminando hasta toparse con un puente.

-Ah, este puente me recuerda al que me contó mamá una vez- dijo Lee.

-¿Dices el de la historia que nos contaban de pequeños?- preguntó ino.

-¿Un cuento?- Sakura se emocionó.

-Es una tontería que contaban los adultos en las noches de fogatas que hacíamos en preescolar- dijo Sasuke mientras de reojo analizaba el lugar.

-Veamos… el cuento dice algo así: hubo una vez un monstruo que vigilaba la mansión embrujada que queda cruzando el puente al otro lado de la colina, cada noche de lluvia el pueblo se cubría de una espesa neblina a causa de las llamas del monstruo, un día el monstruo…-

-Ya deja de contar basura, solo son cuentos de niños- dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

-Vamos Sasuke, se escucha interesante, en mi vida he escuchado cuentos de terror o cosas por el estilo- dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Oye en qué tipo de familia vives?- Ino se adelantó para ver el rio que pasaba debajo del puente.

-Jeje supongo que es especial-

-Sakura-chan debe ser de una familia bastante especial para ser así de linda- dijo Lee sonrojado.

-¿Saben? esto parece una historia de terror, no he visto a nadie luego de aquel puente- siguieron caminando mientras veían que el lugar se veía muy conservador, todavía había casas con arquitecturas viejas.

-Ya llegamos- dejó de caminar, los demás se detuvieron tras ella.

-¿E-esta es tu casa?- Ino se asustó al ver el lugar.

-No puede ser…- Lee tampoco lo podía creer.

-Sakura… tú… - Aunque él había escuchado que ese cuento tenía algo de verdad tampoco esperaba esto.

-¿Chicos, qué pasa?- frente a ellos una gran mansión y la palabra Uzu en la entrada.

-¡¿Entonces nuestra Sakura-chan pertenece a una familia rica?!- Preguntó Ino ahora emocionada, Lee más asustado.

-¿Qué?, para nada, es donde me estoy quedando ¡tampoco es mi casa!- dijo riendo por el malentendido, abrió la puerta – adelante – los demás entraron sorprendidos al ver el interior.

-Esto se ve extraño…- susurró Sasuke mientras veía que a pesar de ser un día muy soleado el cielo se comenzaba a turbar.

**Flashback**

"**Hubo una vez un monstruo que vigilaba la mansión embrujada que queda cruzando el puente al otro lado de la colina, cada noche de lluvia el pueblo se cubría de una espesa neblina a causa de las llamas de su cuerpo. **

**Un día el monstruo perdió el control y comenzó a recorrer las calles del pueblo, las personas corrían asustada y otras intentaban detenerlo pero se las comía. Una persona que pasaba se acercó y le preguntó ¿Por qué estás enojado? El monstruo respondió…"**

**-Escucha con atención Sasuke, el cuento que les dijeron en la fogata proviene de una leyenda que surgió aquí, como sabes las leyendas tienen algo de verdad en ellas, o eso se dice…- dijo el niño de nueve años.**

**-Hermano ¿te sabes esa leyenda?- preguntó el pequeño de cinco años.**

**-¡Claro! ¿Quieres escucharla?-**

**-¡Siii!-**

**-Bien, siéntate conmigo – se encontraban en el techo de su casa.**

**Fin flashback**

-¡Ya llegó!- abrió los ojos y de repente su expresión de emoción cambió-Ah… ¡Aaaaaarg!- El rubio, que se encontraba sentado en el techo hasta el otro lado de la residencia comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza...

"_**En esta ciudad hay una leyenda que ha pasado de generación en generación y que sin embargo había sido olvidada, hasta hoy…"**_

-¡Larguenseeeee!-Un potente rugido se escuchó en el cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de nubarrones grises.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-Las leyendas no existen…- susurró Sasuke- ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntó ahora elevando la voz.

La lluvia cubrió el lugar y una espesa neblina lo sepultó todo con los truenos y rayos anunciando algo.

-¡LARGUENSEEEEEE! ¡LARGUENSEEEEEE!-

**Capítulo 1: Despertando el pasado**

**~Fin~**

**NA: bueno ahora veremos qué pasa con los involucrados involuntarios de la historia. **

**Quejas, dudas, sugerencias ya saben n_n y gracias por sus reviews pasados, animan a seguir escribiendo, disculpen la tardanza.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-Regreso luego-**

**-Sí, que te vaya bien Sakura-**

**-Veamos… el cuento dice algo así: hubo una vez un monstruo que vigilaba la mansión embrujada que queda cruzando el puente al otro lado de la colina, cada noche de lluvia el pueblo se cubría de una espesa neblina a causa de las llamas del monstruo, un día el monstruo…-**

**-¿E-esta es tu casa?-**

**-¡Ya llegó!-**

**-¿Escucharon eso?-**

**-Las leyendas no existen… ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- **

**-¡LARGUENSEEEEEE! ¡LARGUENSEEEEEE!-**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desde la sombra del techo un par de ojos observaba a los recién llegados.

-¡Vayanse de aquí!- Alguien gritó del exterior de la enorme casa, poco después, de un salto, alguien bajó del techo.

Al ver a aquel muchacho Sasuke bajó su guardia, era solo algún tonto.

-¡Intrusos váyanse!- Gritó como si estuviera furioso, especialmente al ver a aquel chico.

-Naruto espera, vienen conmigo, son mis invitados- Sakura intentó acercarse pero este la esquivó.

-¡Lárgate!- En un momento casi imperceptible ya estaba frente al chico Uchiha, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia su cara.

Mostrado mayor agilidad Sasuke detuvo el golpe, cosa que sorprendió bastante a todos, pues creyeron que aquel golpe sí lo había alcanzado –Ey enano, estás a mil años de poder golpearme- dicho eso golpeó en el estómago al rubio, enviándolo al piso con gran facilidad.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se acercó al muchacho con la intensión de ver si se encontraba bien, sin embargo éste se levantó y volvió a intentar golpear al que estaba frente suyo.

-¡Sakura-chan cuidado!- Fuera de control Naruto no se percató de haber empujado a Sakura, por suerte Rock Lee pudo interceptarla en su caída.

-¡Hueles como ellos, desaparece!- comenzó a atacar a Sasuke de nueva cuenta, por sus movimientos parecía un felino enfurecido -¡Muere, muereee!- lanzaba golpe tras golpe y alguno que otro intento de rasguñar al muchacho pero éste solo lo esquivaba y empujaba haciendo que cayera y se volviera a levantar, cada vez más y más fuera de control.

-¡Naruto, ya fue suficiente, quédate quieto! – Volvió a llamarlo, poco después el pequeño gato apareció en escena también con la intención de atacar a la misma persona.

-¡Nyaaaa!- también se lanzó al ataque, logrando rasguñar a Sasuke en el cuello.

-¿Kura? ¿Tú también?- Eso ya era irreal…

**-**¡Ghhhh! Si no te calmas, te juro que te partiré la cara… enano- Sostenía en su mano al gato que intentaba liberarse del agarre mientras por medio de patadas volvía a enviar al piso al rubio.

-Oye… - Ino se acercó a Naruto al ver que respiraba agitado y mostraba estar ya muy cansado después de recibir tantos golpes en el estómago – mira para allá – le señaló a Sakura y Rock Lee quien seguí abrazando a la primera.

-¡Ey suéltala!- intentó levantarse pero de nueva cuenta Sasuke lo pateó.

-Uuu, Sasuke no tenias que hacerlo, ya no puede ni levantarse – dijo Ino interponiéndose.

El mencionado solo miró con desagrado al rubio y se alejó lanzando al gato a los brazos de Sakura –Esta cosa es tuya ¿verdad?-

-No lo puedo creer- Se acercó a Naruto, con kura en brazos, y levantó su rostro- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lo siento, me dejé… llevar- Miró a Sasuke mientras se incorporaba.

-Ahora tú Kura, discúlpate- miró al gatito también enojada.

-Miaaaa…- Sasuke solo miraba sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-Vaya ¿te entiende?- preguntó Lee.

-Ven gatito – le llamó Ino, el gato saltó y se acercó a ella.

-¡Que tierno!- lo abrazó super emocionada.

-Lo es ¿verdad?- Estando todo un poco calmado Sakura volvió a su actitud habitual.

-¡¿Kura qué te pasa?! ¡Traidor!- Naruto lo señalaba acusadoramente.

-Miaaa- el felino se dejaba mimar por la rubia.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no me importa, eso te hace ver como un chico débil!- Dicho eso salió corriendo y desapareció en la neblina, por la dirección a la que se dirigía parecía ir a la puerta principal del lugar.

-¡Hey Naruto!- lo perdió de vista -¿Qué le pasa?- cruzó los brazos, a continuación buscó un botiquín.

-Yo lo hago- llamó Sasuke acercándose, tomando el botiquín y yendo a otro lado a limpiar su pequeña herida.

-Disculpa, Sasuke, es la primera vez que los veo portarse así-

-Mm…- al poco rato volvió con una bendita cubriéndole el pequeño rasguño.

-E… Sakura-chan, si te estamos causando alguna molestia está bien si trabajamos en casa de alguien más- dijo Lee sintiendo que no eran bienvenidos ahí.

-Ah, no te preocupes Lee, ese Naruto debe aprender a llevarse bien con las demás personas-

-Jajajaja ¿No será que solo te quiere para ti?- Dijo Ino burlonamente.

-¡I-Ino no digas eso por favor!- gritó Lee poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Qué? Para nada, solo vivimos en la misma casa y es buena ayuda cuando no estoy- respondió sin mostrar interés por el chiste.

-¿Sólo viven ustedes dos?- tomaron asiento mientras sacaban su material y se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa.

-Síp-

-¿No te da miedo que te vaya a hacer algo malo?- volvía a preguntar mientras se divertía viendo las expresiones que Lee ponía con esas preguntas.

-Jajaja eso lo pensé también cuando llegué por primera vez pero- volteó a ver a Sasuke que buscaba "algo" en el cuarto de al lado-ha demostrado ser una persona de corazón noble y bondadoso ¿Sasuke buscas algo?-

-El televisor- respondió un poco fastidiado.

-Lo siento pero aquí no hay-

-¡¿Qué?!- volteó mostrando bastante preocupación, algo hasta un punto gracioso y eso causaba risa a los otros dos - ¡¿Pero cómo veré el partido de beisbol?!-

-Ah… búscalo en internet- sugirió Lee a lo que Sasuke no tardó en hacer desde su lap-top

-Etto… tampoco hay internet-

-¡¿Qué?!- volteó desesperado, el partido no tardaría en comenzar.

-No te desesperes mi querido aficionado, usa la radio- llamó Ino señalando un aparato que se encontraba en la misma habitación donde ellos iban a trabajar. El moreno, sin perder tiempo encendió la radio y buscó la señal de transmisión, una vez encontrada tomó asiento, parecía un niño viendo su programa favorito.

Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo con suavidad y el chico, en compañía del gato, miraba el cielo.

-¡Soy un idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora ella me odiará!- golpeaba una y otra vez una enorme roca, su mano sangraba y de su cuerpo salía vapor; sus ojos se veían extraños y al hablar parecía rugir…

-Los mataré… los mataré a todos…- sus manos temblaban – ¡Gh!- un fuerte dolor cubrió su cuerpo entero, ya no solo su cabeza -¡Ahhhrg!- la neblina volvió a esparcirse en el lugar - ¡Los destruiré a todos!- volvió a golpear la roca haciendo que ésta explotara al instante, arrojando trozos filosos a todas direcciones; sus uñas parecían garras y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre.

**FLASHBACK**

**-No te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargaré de limpiar la casa y preparar la comida, además le agradas bastante a kura-**

**Mientras la chica dormía en un futón, el rubio limpiaba la casa con gran entusiasmo y el gato dormía en el estómago de la chica.**

**-M… huele bien-**

**-Hola Sakura, que bueno que ya despertaste ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Estamos a punto de comer ¿Verdad kura?- se acercó a la chica que seguía recostada en un futón. **

**-¿Kura?- volteó a ver al gato que ronroneaba frente a ella.**

**-Ese es su nombre- sonrió ampliamente.**

**-¿Qué nombre es ese? Oh bueno- con ayuda del rubio logró incorporarse, todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza pero al parecer ya estaba bien.**

**-Anda, toma asiento- le ofreció un lugar en la mesa, donde ya estaba todo listo para comer, en el centro había flores y hojas de diferentes colores y tamaños. **

**-Gracias- miraba ese arreglo tan peculiar.**

**-¡Hoy comeremos ramen, siiiii!-**

**-Miaaaaa- los dos parecían felices con la comida; contagiada por esa emoción, por primera vez en varios días disfrutó comer.**

**Días después**

**-Buenos días Sakura, el desayuno está listo ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-**

**-Ah, buenos… buenos días- Tomó asiento.**

**Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que hubiera alguien más viviendo ahí y por si fuera poco siempre hacía los deberes de la casa, conocía a la perfección cómo funcionaba el lugar y las horas a las que se servían los alimentos.**

**-Oye Naruto…-**

**-Dime, Sakura-**

**-… La comida sabe deliciosa – sonrió.**

**-Jejeje ¿Escuchaste eso Kura? Le gustó la comida- sonreía y parecía que el gato entendía todo lo que él le decía.**

**Otro día…**

**-¿Dónde me quedé dormida?- bostezaba mientras veía el lugar donde estaba, talló sus ojos con la mano, de repente sintió una mano tomando la que tenía "libre". Cuando volteó hacia abajo se dio cuenta que Naruto dormía en su regazo, y era él quien tenía su mano atrapada, al otro lado estaba kura, estirándose pues también acababa de despertar.**

**-¿Pero qué…?-De repente notó que Naruto estaba llorando.**

**Mismo día en la noche…**

**-Ey Naruto la comida está servida- Sakura se asomó al techo ayudándose con una escalera.**

**-¡Sakura no deberías hacer eso, puede ser peligroso!- se levantó de golpe corriendo hacía donde se encontraba la chica.**

**-No me digas eso cuando tú te la pasas saltando en el árbol-se enojó al haber sido reprendida.**

**-La próxima vez si quieres subir dime y te ayudaré-**

**-¿Me enseñarás a parecer un mono juguetón?-**

**-¡Oye!- **

**-jajaja era broma, pero no es mala idea- mientras bajaba resbaló en un madero de la escalera y en la caída el muchacho saltó atrapándola justo antes de azotar contra la tierra.**

**-Gra-gracias- se sonrojó, por suerte él ya la había soltado.**

**-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza.**

**-¡¿Oye por qué me golpeas?!- **

**-¡Porque tú eres una imprudente!-**

**-¡Retráctate mono!-**

**-¡No me llames mono!-**

**-¡Argh, eres un ruidoso!- **

**-Miaaa-**

**-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al gato que miraba la escena.**

**Otro día…**

**-Oye Naruto… Se supone que nadie vivía aquí pero cuando llegué tú ya estabas dentro… ¿Por qué?- era de noche y estaban en el techo viendo una hermosa luna llena, mientras ella se cubría con una manta Naruto y kura estaban recostados al lado.**

**-Mmmm si te digo la verdad no me creerías pero cuando desperté ya estaba aquí jejejeje- rio sintiendo a kura hacerle cosquillas en el estómago por su ronroneo.**

**-¿Qué, y tu familia?- volteó a verlo.**

**-¿Familia, qué es eso?- preguntó con total inocencia.**

**-No… nada, olvídalo jeje…- evadió la mirada del muchacho.**

**-Sakura… te molesta que esté aquí- tomó asiento colocando a kura entre sus piernas.**

**-¿Eh? Claro que no, me alegra mucho, porque… porque… - agachó la mirada, intentando sonreír.**

**-¿Sakura?- su mano instintivamente se posó sobre su cabeza.**

**-Jeje Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras- le sonrió y tomó su mano entre las de ella.**

**-¿Escuchaste eso kura? ¡Yahoooo!- se levantó de golpe comenzando a saltar y dar vueltas con el gato en brazos.**

**-¡Ey no hagan un escándalo, los vecinos se pueden despertar, esperen, bajen de ese árbol ahora mismo!- se levantó y corrió a la orilla del techo, a pesar de estarlos regañando no parecía enojada, por el contrario, se veía contenta.**

**-Jajajaja de acuerdo de acuerdo- saltó al techo – entonces ya hay que bajar porque dentro de poco comenzará a haber mucho viento y no quiero que te enfermes - le extendió la mano, cosa que no fue rechazada y acto seguido de un salto bajó del techo con Sakura en brazos.**

**-Gracias- se puso de pie y acarició la cabeza del chico y luego la del gato – ahora vamos a tomar té- **

**-¡Siii!- entraron a la casa y al poco tiempo el viento comenzó a soplar.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Las horas habían pasado rápido para todos; la tarea ya estaba terminada y el partido había acabado unas horas antes, Sasuke se veía contento, a diferencia de Lee e Ino que se veían estresados por tanto trabajar.

-Entonces Sakura-chan nosotros nos vamos porque ya está anocheciendo- estaban en la puerta principal despidéndose.

-Y suerte con el chico gruñón que parece que no ha vuelto-

-¡Vayan con cuidado, nos vemos!- se despidió mientras se alejaban en el camino – ahora… ¿Dónde estará ese Naruto?- no se veía a nadie en la calle, tal vez por la lluvia anterior. Luego de cambar su ropa de uniforme por algo más cómodo salió a caminar en busca de Kakashi, tal vez él habría visto pasar a Naruto.

-¡Kakashi-san!- llamó a lo lejos – Kakashi-san, hola-

-Hola, señorita Haruno ¿Qué la trae por aquí un día tan tranquilo y poco animado para salir a pasear? –

-¿No ha visto a Naruto pasar por aquí?-

-El chico-mono jajaja- recordó cómo le llamaba ella cuando iba a contarle cosas de su amigo.

-Creo que lo vi corriendo en aquella dirección- señaló una parte de la calle que se veía bastante sólida y ella jamás había visto -¿Lo vas a buscar?-

-Sí, ya está anocheciendo y me preocupa-

-M… ¿No sería mejor esperarlo en casa? Tarde o temprano deberá volver-

-Eso estaría bien pero incluso kura no está, por eso estoy preocupada, ellos siempre están juntos-

-Si vas para allá mejor ve preparada, mucho valor señorita Haruno, Pakkun y yo te animaremos desde aquí-

-wof-

-Sí sí, gracias, entonces nos vemos- comenzó a correr en aquella dirección.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer aumentando conforme la chica avanzaba, el camino se terminaba justo donde comenzaba un lugar rocoso cubierto por algunos árboles.

-¡Naruto! ¡Si estás por aquí respóndeme!- siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a un lugar cubierto de neblina –

-No otra vez… ¡Naruto! ¡Responde por favor!- de repente se sintió observada, caminando ahora con más cautela; una explosión llamó su atención.

Cuando llegó al lugar comenzó a correr hacia el muchacho que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo, tenía sangre en las manos y sus nudillos, uno que otro rasguño en la cara y unas marcas en el cuello.

-¡¿Kura qué pasó?! ¿Cómo le pregunto a un gato?- ya sé, volvió corriendo a donde se encontraba Kakashi, le pidió ayuda y un rato después entre los dos lo llevaron a la residencia.

-Gracias kakashi-san-

-De nada, de nada hm, ahora… ¿Me prestas un paraguas? No me quiero mojar más con esta lluvia-

-Ah, claro, espere un momento, iré por uno- fue a una de las habitaciones dejándolos solos.

-Hey no deberías causarle problemas como este, mira en qué estado terminaste y por si fuera poco sigues así…- miró las garras del muchacho, se agachó e hizo presión en una parte del cuerpo del chico, haciendo que este se quejara un poco pero también poco a poco haciendo desaparecer sus garras – seguro ella no se dio cuenta, deberías alegrarte- siguió viendo al rubio.

-Disculpe la demora, aquí está el paraguas-

-Ah, gracias, ahora sí me disculpas me marcho que pakkun debe estar esperándome-

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda, nos vemos- se despidió desde la puerta, al volver tomó el botiquín y comenzó a limpiar las heridas del muchacho.

-¿Cómo terminó así?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unos días después…

-Vaya… y apenas es martes- se recargó sobre su pupitre luego de que el profesor saliera del aula – estoy cansada-

-Nee, Sakura- Ino se acercó al asiento tomando lugar sobre la silla contigua.

-¿Mmmm?-

-Ese muchacho, Naruto- recargó su brazo sobre el pupitre, teniendo la mirada fija sobre la cihca.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Es tu novio?- una risa pícara se dibujó en la rubia.

A lo lejos Lee escuchaba con atención.

-¡¿Qué?! C-claro que no, solo es alguien más que se queda en casa- se puso toda roja con el ceño fruncido.

-Huum ¿Pero no te parece extraño Sakura-chan?- de manera fugaz ya se encontraba con ellas, cosa que causó risa a Ino conociendo los sentimientos del muchacho.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Otros días después, en el comedor del instituto:

-Buenos días mis queridos esclavos-

-¿A quiénes llamas esclavos?-

-jajaja rectifico, buenos días mi querido esclavo-

-Idiota-

- Neji te estás pasando-

-¿Tú crees? Disculpa esclavo – se disculpó mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de siempre.

-¿Hinata no es maravilloso? ¡Es tu postre preferido! – Tomó de su charola el puddin y lo puso en la charola de su prima.

-Hey ¿Queda lugar para nosotros?- llamó Lee al grupo de amigos que se encontraba ya dispuesto a comer.

-¡Claro, solo los estábamos esperando!- la mesa se llenó y la hora de la comida pasó entre risas y bromas pesadas.

-Escuché que hoy habrá reunión del comité ¿Ya recibieron respuesta de su casa?-

-Así es, hoy se dará el anuncio de las reglas establecidas para la visita a la biblioteca de la familia-

-Entonces presidente ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que tu tío les diera permiso?- Preguntó Ino.

-No mucho, solo debo hacer unos pequeños trabajos y listo-

-Mi padre ha otorgado el permiso pero sugiere que trasladen todos los pergaminos sellados a la bóveda de la familia-

-¿Pero eso lo puede hacer alguno de los trabajadores de tu familia, no?-

-Mi tío dijo que esos pergaminos son de la familia y no deben ser tocados por alguien más pero como no quiere que Hinata ensucie sus manos me ha dicho que lo haga solo… Y es ahí donde tú, esclavo mío, me ayudarás- con los palillos señaló a Sasuke.

-Pero no soy de tu familia y no es mi problema ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?-

-Le pregunté también si era buena idea pedir apoyo a la familia Uchiha-

-Ah, genial ¿Dónde está esa bóveda familiar?- se emocionó al escuchar eso.

-Debajo de la casa principal, es muy parecido al complejo de tu familia-

- Nee, Sasuke ¿Te gusta ese tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Sakura.

-¡Claro! Mi hermano siempre me ha instruido sobre las leyes del templo familiar- se sonreía con real emoción.

-Cuando hablas con esa emoción asustas…- Dijo Ino comiendo la pasta que había tomado.

-Es cierto, Sasuke así como es sabe un montó de cosas sobre el arte Uchiha- Lee también saboreaba el platillo.

-¿Arte?- preguntó Sakura.

-En la familia Hyuga y en la familia Uchiha se han transmitido conocimientos en tantas generaciones que muchos llegan a llamarles artes e incluso religiones, pero eso está muy lejos de lo que en verdad es, es cierto que son conocimientos que en la actualidad se califican cono meras irrealidades pero existen por algo; una vez mi padre me explicó el origen de la familia Hyuga, puedo deducir y resumir que la familia Uchiha posee un origen parecido, un clan olvidado que fue creado para detener y sellar demonios de la antigüedad, jejeje mi padre solía contarme historias de fantasía cuando era pequeña pero comienzo a pensar que no eran solo cuentos de fantasía- saboreaba el puddin que le había dado su primo.

El timbre que indicaba el final del descanso interrumpió la narración.

-Ustedes vienen de familias bastante extrañas, me gustaría escuchar más en otra ocasión- comentó Sakura.

-Jeje claro, cuando quieras puedo narrarte de las historias que nos contaban nuestros padres-

-jajaja Como cuando íbamos en prescolar, sería divertido un día recordad viejos tiempos- Neji levantó la charola de su prima.

-¡Esa es una idea estupenda, hay que organizarnos para salir un día de campamento!- Se levantó Ino.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-

-Es tonto pero no está mal-

"¿Un campamento?" pensó Sakura.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos en la reunión y cuando terminen los exámenes hay que planearlo todo, nos vemos-

-Aula 17-D, no lleguen tarde- ambos grupos se despidieron volviendo a su respectivas aulas.

Con la idea en mente todos se veían emocionados, el día pasó con calma y las clases estaban por terminar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el comedor, Naruto y Kura acomodaban todo para el momento en que su amiga volviera de clases y pudieran comer todos juntos.

-¡Y terminamos! Jejeje- se quitaba el mandil mientras kura corría al árbol de cerezo y con el hocico cortaba una hoja, volvía y dejaba la hoja en el lugar que pertenecía a Sakura.

-Miaa- Meneaba la cola y las orejas mientras miraba al muchacho volver de la cocina.

-Oye kura, sigue viéndose igual de linda como cuando la conocimos ¿verdad?- se agachó y extendió las manos hacia el felino.

-Miaa- dio un pequeño salto, siendo atrapado en el acto; Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín donde se encontraba aquel gran árbol.

Era un día hermoso, fresco y despejado, perfecto para tomar una pequeña siesta mientras ella volvía; llegaron y de un salto el muchacho llegó a una de las ramas más altas, tomó asiento y colocó al gato sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-jejeje Sakura siempre será Sakura y a partir de ahora siempre estaremos juntos – cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-Miaaa- se acurrucó mientras esperaban que llegara su amiga, al poco rato vio que Naruto estaba durmiendo y de la misma forma intentó dormir.

**La aldea estaba siendo consumida en llamas, no importaba que aquella noche hubiera una gran tormenta, la lluvia no podía contra aquel fuego infernal, no importaba que hubiera otras aldeas cerca, la espesa neblina impedía ver lo que ocurría en ese momento. **

**-¡Los mataré!- gritaba enloquecido - ¡Mueran!- con sus enormes garras destruía todo - ¡Desaparezcan!- y de su gran hocico bolas de fuego eran arrojadas por doquier -¡GAAAAAAAAAAAH! - sus ojos...**

-¡Naruto, Naruto despierta!- Sakura movía con insistencia al muchacho, pero este no reaccionaba… Solo sus manos temblaban…

**Capítulo 2: Instintos asesinos **

**~Fin~**

**NA: Yay! Y no recuerdo pero aquí está, capítulo 2 por fin XD gracias por los reviews y lamento pero de Naruto no se dice mucho, es verdad, el misterio no es misterio si se dice todo de golpe jajaja. Gracias lectores, y si tengo faltas ortográficas las revisaré después o si no tardaría más en subir el capítulo y no, no quiero tardar más. Ahora sí, hasta el siguiente que no sé cuando podré escribirlo. Si se me pasó algo... gracias por avisar.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-¡Ey suéltala!-**

**-¡Que tierno!-**

**-Jajajaja ¿No será que solo te quiere para él?-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**-¿Familia, qué es eso?-**

**-Jeje Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras-**

**-¿Escuchaste eso kura? ¡Yahoooo!- **

**-Hey no deberías causarle problemas como este, mira en qué estado terminaste y por si fuera poco sigues así…-**

**-¿Cómo terminó así?-**

**-¡Esa es una idea estupenda, hay que organizarnos para salir un día de campamento!-**

**-jejeje Sakura siempre será Sakura y a partir de ahora siempre estaremos juntos – **

**-¡Los mataré!-**

**-¡Naruto, Naruto…!-**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El pequeño gato abrió los ojos, mirando frente a él un rostro muy conocido y muy preocupado.

-¿Hm… Sakura?- El rubio también despertó, perdiendo el sueño al recordar que estaban sobre el árbol y ella estaba ahí -¡¿Co-cómo subiste?!-

-Haaa… Por fin despiertas- suspiró aliviada – con la escalera, obvio- acercó su mano hasta la cara del muchacho y le limpió las lágrimas gentilmente.

-¿Qué… haces?- se dejó hacer, un poco extrañado.

-Estabas llorando, siempre que te encuentro durmiendo estás llorando-

-W…- Era la primera vez que se sentía incómodo, movió la cabeza en señal de que ya estaba bien y se levantó, acto seguido ofreció la mano a la chica, quien no dudó en aceptar, y ya acostumbrados a eso saltó del árbol cayendo con suavidad pues llevaba a la chica en brazos.

-Ya es noche, deberíamos comenzar a preparar la cena… -

-Jeje, sí, tienes razón – al parecer el muchacho no iba a decirle la razón de su llanto.

**En esta ciudad existe un museo financiado por la familia Hyuga en los archivos disponibles al público hay listas de nombres y familias, años y acontecimientos… también hay figuras de una bestia. En esta ciudad, el demonio… alguna vez… fue venerado por todos.**

Han pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido, Sakura no ha vuelto a mencionar sobre por qué termino llorando cuando duermo y para ser honesto… tampoco sé por qué.

-Ahhh… kura, hoy es un día muy fresco, deberíamos dar un paseo o hacer algo mientras la esperamos-

-Rrrrrrr- se recargaba en la cabeza del muchacho, estaban recostados sobre el techo de la casa.

-M… Kura… hay algo que me gustaría saber…. - se levantó, agarrando al gato elevándolo quedando sus miradas a la misma altura.

-Miaaaa-

-Últimamente me siento extraño, siento una emoción nostálgica, como cuando me enseñaste a cazar- hizo una breve pausa – ¿Sabes qué es?-

"Desde que Sakura llegó a la casa todos los días soy muy feliz, siempre la he esperado y ahora que por fin está conmigo cada día verla así de contenta me llena de energías para hacer todo."

-Vayamos a ver al maestro, de seguro él nos da una respuesta- se levantó, se inclinó un poco y con un ligero salto llegó hasta las afueras de la casa, el pequeño felino iba trepado en su hombro.

Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos solo kura y yo, siempre estábamos durmiendo, cazando, practicando con el maestro, cuidando nuestro hogar… Y en las noches de lluvia teníamos que resguardarnos del peligro. Cuando supimos que Sakura vendría…

**FLASHBACK**

**Estábamos durmiendo como siempre…**

**-¡Ya está aquí!- se levantó de repente, al igual que el felino.**

**-¡Kura, ya llegó, hurraaaaa!- **

**-Miaaaaaaa- **

**Bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos para ir a recibirla pero nos dimos cuenta que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, todavía había paredes quemadas y el techo tenía huecos, nos pusimos a trabajar lo más rápido que pudimos, entonces recordamos que la casa era difícil de encontrar así que kura fue a buscarla mientras yo seguía arreglando las cosas.**

**-Haaaaah- bostezó – ya tardaron bastante – dijo mientras se recostaba un rato, por fin había terminado de arreglar el techo- jejeje Sakura por fin regresará… - con esa noticia en su mente poco a poco se quedó dormido.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Bien! Con esto hemos terminado la tarea- estiró los brazos.

-No puedo creerlo, llevamos aquí desde la mañana…- se recargó sobre la mesa.

-Al menos tenemos libre el día de mañana- comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Sakura-chan siempre tan animada- se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar los vasos que estaban en el centro de la mesa.

-Oye Lee escuché que mañana Sasuke irá a la casa de los Hiuga- preguntó Ino todavía recargada, se veía aburrida.

-Oh, sí, dijo que su hermano lo acompañará porque tienen algo importante que entregar- entró a la cocina.

-¡Kyaaaa si el hermanito mayor lo va a acompañar yo también me apunto! ¡Sakura hay que ir!-

-E… jeje ¿de qué hablas Ino?-

-¡No bromees!- volvió corriendo al escuchar la propuesta.

-Vamos, vamos no te preocupes además, tu Sakura-chan solo tiene ojos para el rubio-

-¡¿Q-quéee?!- gritaron Sakura y Lee en unísono.

-¡Ya te dije que no digas eso!- reclamó un poco molesto y avergonzado.

-¡Sí, por favor no digas eso, es vergonzoso!- reclamó con la cara totalmente roja.

-Sí, sí como digan, en fin ya es noche y quedé con Sasuke de jugar un rato en línea así que por hoy los dejo solitos-.

-¡Noooo, espera!-

-Te acompañaremos, ya está oscuro y también debo regresar a casa-.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Muy bien Naruto, ya fue suficiente por hoy, kura tú también deja de jugar con eso o te lastimarás- llamó Kakashi desde una gran roca, sostenía una lámpara de aceite.

-¡Sí!- se levantó, mostrando raspones y su ropa rasgada, al lado había brasas y ramas incendiadas.

-Miaaau- por su parte el gatito jugaba con una pequeña bola de fuego.

-Hey Kakashi, entonces… ¿qué es esto?- comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa.

-¿Hm? No sé, pregúntale a ella, o tal vez kura sepa qué es – agarró al felino como si fuera un cachorro, este por su parte intentaba soltarse del agarre - ¿Hm… kura?- le sonrió.

-Miau- volteó a otro lado, ahora jugaba con su cola.

-¡Oye no se vale! Tramposo…- lo agarró y comenzó a estrujar pero el felino seguía sin ponerle atención.

-Jajaja, trata de convencerlo con algo –

-Kura, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré si me dices que es esta sensación-

-Rrrrr- se soltó, saltando a su cabeza y acurrucándose sobre él.

-No, kura nooo!-

-Jajajajajajajaja Naruto, hey Naruto- tocó su hombro.

-Díme Kakashi-

-Es el sentimiento de amistad- le sonrió.

-¿Amistad?-

-Sí ¿No sabes qué es eso?-

-Hm… No, lo siento pero no lo sé así que dímelo –

-Jajaja no te lo diré, es algo que sería bueno que descubrieras con tu propia fuerza-

-¿Fuerza?-

-La amistad es algo importante en la formación de los jóvenes- miraba el cielo con un toque de nostalgia.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a casa y se despidieron de Kakashi, todo seguía a oscuras así que Sakura todavía no llegaba.

-Hmmmm no entendí nada de lo que dijo Kakashi, ¡oye kura vayamos a preparar algo super fabuloso para la cena!-

-Miaaa-

Para cuando ella llegó la cena ya estaba lista y tos dos la esperaban con la mesa ya puesta.

Días después:

-Ya está todo listo para el campamento, solo falta avisar la fecha-

-Nada menos a esperarse de nuestro pequeño monje-

-Cállate cejudo-

-¡Que no me llames así!-

-Quietos los dos, en especial tú, mi sirviente-

-¿Quién es tu sirviente?-

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela y todos estaban pasando un rato agradable.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora qué hiciste para conseguir el lugar?- preguntó la rubia.

-… Mi hermano me ayudó, todo está a nombre suyo además… dijo que quería ir con nosotros- continuó hablando con calma.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ujuju! Itachi vendrá, nada mejor que el hermano de Sakuke, ¿no crees Hina-chan?- le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-¿Hina-chan? Oye deja de llamarla como se te de la gana, es de mal gusto ¿verdad primita?- jaló su brazo.

-Y aquí la mejor muestra de mal gusto- murmuró mientras bebía un jugo.

-¡Hey no he dicho nada de tu mal de amores!- le reclamó aplastando la cajita que contenía el jugo.

-¡Callate!- se levantó intentando evitar ser salpicado.

-Jeje… je… será mejor que sigamos comiendo ¿no creen?- llamó Sakura un poco preocupada, los cocineros miraban al grupo de esa mesa y no era una mirada amigable.

-Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo…- afirmó Sasuke mientras comía con calma.

-Pero ¿qué clase de lugar es al que iremos?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Es la montaña Hashi- dijo al terminar sus alimentos.

-A veces lo pienso pero… ¡¿Estás loco?!- exclamó Lee.

-Hashi… no es mala idea, sería divertido hacer pruebas de valor y eso- dijo Neji viendo a su prima.

-Lo sé, ¡muahahahaha de solo pensarlo ya siento la adrenalina!- dijo riendo como poseso.

-¿Hey qué le paso a nuestro Sasuke?- preguntó Ino extrañada por la reacción del muchacho.

-Jajajajaja es de esperarse sabiendo que su hermano también participará- dijo Neji sin tomar mucha importancia. -Hm… ha sido ya bastante tiempo que no hacíamos algo así, Hinata te prometo que será divertido-

-Un, ojalá podamos divertirnos todos juntos- respondió antes de terminar su postre.

Hemos comprado cosas que necesitábamos en casa, kura me esperó con el señor del ramen y Kakashi me ha dicho que hoy tendremos un entrenamiento especial…

-¿Qué estaría bien prepara el día de hoy?- entraron a la casa, yendo directo a la cocina.

"Podría ser algo picante, le gustan las cosas picantes"

-Ya sé, veamos… - buscó entre las cosas que llevaba- ah, Kura acompáñame a conseguir los ingredientes-

En la comida:

-Wagh! ¡Picante! - tras probar el primer alimento comenzó a beber agua en grandes cantidades.

-¿Qué no te gustó?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-Ah… Naruto, etto… aprecio el esfuerzo pero…-

-No te gustó…- agachó la mirada sintiendo que había hecho algo malo.

-No, no, es solo que… - mientras más lo miraba en su estado deprimido más culpable se sentía pero no entendía por qué – ¡Al grano! Odio la comida picante –

"¿Odia la comida picante?"

-Hmmmm – se puso a recordar todas las veces que habían cocinado –hmmmm – no lo puedo creer, es verdad ¡todo este tiempo no habíamos comido algo con picante!- la miró apenado y en el acto se inclinó para disculparse – ¡Lo siento, no volverá a suceder!-

-No te preocupes, siempre estás ayudando con los quehaceres de la casa y tu comida realmente sabe exquisita así que no pasa nada por esto, además no siempre hay que hacer lo que me gusta a mi, por ejemplo a ti qué es lo que más te gusta comer?- se agachó a su altura, tomándolo del hombro.

-¡Ramen por supuesto!- levantó la mirada -en especial el que vende el señor frente a la casa-

-Es verdad, vayamos a comer un poco de ramen entonces-

-¡Yahooo!- se levantó de súbito olvidando por completo el detalle de la comida picante -¡vamos kura!-

-Naruto espera-

-¿Sí, qué pasa?-

-Esto es para ti – le coloca una pulsera con un símbolo peculiar-

-Y esto… -

-Es solo un presente, un presente – le sonrió para después levantarse y caminar al frente.

-¡Hiii!- el corazón del chico comenzaba a latir más rápido y esa sensación extraña le volvía a invadir- ¿… qué es esto…? – se preguntaba mostrado molestia por esos repentinos escalofríos que llegaba a sentir.

**FLASHBACK**

**-¿Hm…?- se levantó somnoliento, ligeramente había tenido una sensación extraña alertándolo de algo.**

**-¡Sakura!- se levantó al recordar, pero… -¡Ahg!- tan rápido como intentó correr su cuerpo comenzó a doler -¡Este… no es… mo-men-toooo! – y con gran esfuerzo continuó avanzando, al llegar a la entrada… -¡Sakura, cuidado!- **

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Vaya, eso suena como un campamento de entrenamiento-

-Jejeje sí, pienso lo mismo pero creo que será divertido, ¿no te gustaría ir?-

-¡¿Heee?!- se levantó sorprendido.

-Oye niño ten cuidado o tu plato se derramará- avisó el señor del puesto – no sería mala idea que fueras con ellos, siempre estás encerrado ahí y no creo que a la señorita le moleste algo como eso, por el contrario se ve que la idea le agrada más que a ti- señaló a Sakura quien se veía bastante emocionada.

-M… pero nunca he dejado este lugar, sería extraño…- volvió a tomar asiento.

-¡Vamos! Te prometo que estará bien, además Kura puede ir también, seguro a él también le agrada la idea de salir - en el tercer asiento se encontraba el gato comendo un poco de lo que la chica le ofrecía.

"Podría ser divertido… y Sakura estaría ahí, tengo que cuidarla como sea."

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿estará bien para ellos? Aquella vez los traté mal…-

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso- hizo señal de victoria con su mano libre.

-Está bien- hizo lo mismo, al poco rato continuaron comiendo.

Siempre que estoy con ella todo parece que será perfecto, nada malo ocurre, nada peligroso, una vid así de tranquila… desearía que fuera así por siempre.

-Gracias, lo veremos otro día- se despidieron entrando a la residencia – Oye Naruto ¿siempre has vivido aquí?-

-Sí ¿por qué?-

-M… es solo que no entiendo por qué siempre te ves tan contento si solo estás con kura y kakashi-san, me preguntaba si alguna vez no te has sentido solo…-

"La soledad que he vivido no se compara con la felicidad que siento al estar contigo, te lo aseguro."

-¡Ah! Disculpa, no debí decir eso, yo… -

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo más importante es que estoy con Sakura y nada me importa más que eso – le sonrió de esa forma tan relajada.

-O-oye Naruto… - agachó la mirada, comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas se incendiaban – alguna vez has pensado que lo que dices es muy… -

-¿Hm? – se acercó a la chica agachándose para poder verla a los ojos - ¿qué dices, Sakura?- le volvió a sonreír, con esa extraña ingenuidad.

-Ol…. - Al verlo nuevamente no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja y empujarlo contra el suelo -¡olvídalo!-

-Ouch ¡oye eso es peligroso!- desde el piso miraba un poco sorprendido.

-Eso te pasa por acercarte tanto y tan de repente-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Nada, nada solo olvídalo- movía la mano mientras con la otra tallaba sus ojos solo pensando lo cerca que habían estado.

-Jajajajaja Kura mira, parece que está nerviosa jajaja me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra gran fuerza-

-Miaaa- se acercó a la muchacha.

-¡Ha! ¿de su gran fuerza? Puedo vencerlos al mismo tiempo- entró al juego.

-¿Oooh en serio?- se puso de pie haciendo frente al gran enemigo.

-¿Quieren ver?-

-Bien… ¡Kura al ataque!- ambos se lanzaron contra ella, mientras kura la atacaba en la cara haciendo ruiditos y trepándose en su ropa, Naruto le hacía cosquillas en los costados.

-Ahora te tenemos, ríndete- ya la tenían en el piso y para que no escapara él estaba sobre sus piernas.

-Jajajaja no lo haré… jajaja- intentaba librarse del agarre del felino pero cada que lo intentaba el muchacho le volvía a hacer cosquillas, no era algo a lo que tuviera que temer, después de todo llevaban tiempo suficiente para confiar entre ellos y saber que nada malo podía ocurrir.

-Miaaaa- por fin el gatito se acercó a su rostro y lamió su nariz.

-¡No, Kura espe…!- a causa de eso sus patitas delanteras obstruyeron los labios de la chica evitando con esto que pudiera hablar.

-Jajaja ahora sí rídete- agarró al felino levantándolo para poder hablar al tiempo que el muchacho tenía camino libre para seguir con su tortura de cosquillas

-Jajajajajajaja noooo me jajajajaja me rindo me rindoooo-

-¡Ha! Perdiste- la señaló con burla mientras se levantaba.

-jejeje ahora veo que juntos son muy peligrosos-

-Ven te ayudaré a levantarte- le extendió su mano para que ella se levantara del piso, todavía seguía recuperando el aliento y estar recostada no se sentía mal.

-Jeje gracias pero me quedaré así un rato más-

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a quedar dormida ahí-

-Sí, sí, entonces decidido, nos acompañarás al campamento-

-Jaja si eso es lo que Sakura quiere entonces iremos-

-Pero no te estoy obligando-

-Está bien, además así podemos cuidarte-

-Jajajaja ahora son mi guardia personal- echó a reír, pasó un rato más en el que el rubio preparó té, kura rasgaba la cajita de galletas que la chica había llevado días atrás y esta última comenzaba a tener sueño.

-Solo faltan… dos semanas y… - la pelirosa bostezó - podremos… ir… al… …- finalmente se durmió.

-Hm… Sakura no deberías quedarte dormida así, te lo dije- se acercó y con suavidad intentó despertarla pero resultó imposible – bien, tendré que llevarte hasta tu cuarto- se inclinó para poder levantarla pero una extraña sensación le invadió, haciendo que se perdiera en esa visión…

-Sakura… - a escasos milímetros de besarla se detuvo.

-¿Hu?- como si de un transe se tratara despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-¡¿Qué me está pasando?! E… esto no puede ser lo que Kakashi dijo, se siente extraño y quema… ¡¿Qué es esto?!- se puso de pie pero como si sus piernas fueran gelatina terminó en el suelo, temblando, al ver que la chica se comenzaba a despertar se alejó lo más rápido posible como si fuera un animalito a punto de morir.

"Te puedo decir una cosa que es segura, eso que sientes… es parecido a la amistad pero más profundo, es algo doloroso, lo debo admitir, pero porque eres un maldito niño ingenuo no lo comprenderías ni aunque te lo dijera como tal."

-¿M… Naruto?- despertó y buscó aquello que hacía tanto ruido, encontrando al rubio sentado a tres metros lejos de ella y con una cara que decía "hice algo terrible".

-¡Sa-Sakura!- sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltear quedó hecho piedra, se veía aterrado.

-Pasó algo mientras dormía? – se levantó, avanzando hacia el chico pero por cada paso que ella daba, él retrocedía, eso se veía sospechoso, de repente un pensamiento cruzó como rayo en sus pensamientos- ¡Ya sé, no me digas que se comieron las galletas que traje para el té!- lo miró con molestia fingida.

-¡Lo siento, de veras!- se inclinó hasta donde el piso daba y una y otra vez suplicaba por perdón.

"Niño idiota… eso que sientes…"

-¡Naruto espera!- ¿acaso era eso?

-¡Sakura no me mires!- estaba sonrojado.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasó algo en la cara?-

-¡Aléjate, no me mires!-

-Naruto estás todo rojo, te sientes mal? – acercó su frente a la del chico- Pero tu temperatura sigue normal…-

-¡Noooo, kura ayúdame!- seguía en sus vanos intentos por evitar contacto con ella.

-Miaaaa- corrió en su ayuda saltando en el regazo de la chica.

-¿Kura qué haces? Jejeje gatito mimado- comenzó a acariciar las orejas del felino mientras el rubio escapaba.

**Capítulo 3: … No es eso que llaman amistad**

**~Fin~**

Unos ojos rojos aparecen en la oscuridad de la habitación, avanzando cautelosamente… Una mano acaricia la mejilla de aquella persona que yace dormida -Sakura…- y un beso es depositado sobre esos labios.

-Despierta… Sakura…-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Yo! **

**Y por fin capítulo 3, lamento los errores que encuentren, y ya arreglaron mi disco duro, en realidad recuperaron mi información, aunque perdí mucha info destacando los mangas y animes que tanto me había esforzado en bajar T~T pero así está, a volver a bajar DX **

**Leyendo los reviews, con verdadero dolor les digo que… cada capítulo se me ocurre y ya, así que en cualquier momento todo puede cambiar de rumbo y eso hasta volverse una historia de lo más cliché muajajaja, solo advierto y arigato gosaimazu por la aceptación. Hasta el próximo capítulo, adelanto que será el campamento uuuuy qué cosas podrán ocurrir con un montón de jovencitos solos? Muchas eso es seguro *~***

**Gaaaa! Me emociona saber que ya estamos cerca de diciembre *o* vacaciones! Con lo que las espero |m|**


	5. Capítulo 4 (parte 1)

**Los rayos y truenos anunciaban una larga noche tormentosa, en la oscuridad de la gran habitación se podían escuchar los sollozos de aquella frágil vida…**

**-¿Esta vez por qué lloras?-**

**-Tengo miedo…-**

**-¿Cuál es tu temor?-**

**-Está oscuro… hace frio y hay truenos…- **

**-¿Ese es tu temor?-**

**-Quiero a mi mamá… tengo miedo…-**

**-…-**

**-No me gusta estar aquí…-**

**-Ven, yo te cuidaré hasta que pase la tormenta- **

**-… Quiero irme a casa…-**

**-Estás en casa- **

**-… Quiero a mi familia…-**

**-Estás con tu familia…-**

…

-x-x-x

_**No existe aberración más grande que ese demonio, por eso te digo… nada bueno puede venir de aquella infernal criatura… **_

…

"_-Hm… Ahora que lo recuerdo, hubo una ocasión en toda mi vida… que vi a un demonio ser débil-"._

…

-Despierta, Naruto despierta, ya casi nos vamos-

-Buenos días, Sakura-

-¿Buenos días? Son casi las tres de la tarde, los muchachos ya están en camino así que arréglate, ya empaqué todo así que solo…- el chico volvió a quedarse dormido- ¡NARUTO! –

-¡Ghaaaa! ¡Lo siento ahora mismo voy a cambiarme!- salió corriendo junto con kura, algo que habían aprendido luego de todo ese tiempo viviendo con ella era su carácter y pensar que se pudiera enojar con ellos le daba tanto miedo como pensar que la pudieran perder…

Pasando unos minutos una limusina oscura avanzaba lentamente entre las calles de aquel lugar.

-Oye mayordomo de Hinata…- preguntó el muchacho desde el primer asiento detrás del conductor, persona que tenía un semblante bastante serio – ¿alguna vez habías transitado este lugar? –

-En absoluto, joven amo- respondió sin perder de vista el camino.

-¿No estamos perdidos?- Preguntó Neji.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ino se asomó también.

-Hm… Qué extraño- Pensó el copiloto, que era ni más ni menos que el hermano mayor.

-¿Sucede algo, hermano?- preguntó Sasuke desde su asiento sin hacer mucho escándalo como los otros dos.

-Nada, solo es… es un lugar bastante tranquilo, ¿no crees? – comentó mientras veía las calles.

- Sakura-san dijo que por las tardes este lugar está lleno de personas jaja, a decir verdad da un poco de miedo tanto silencio- Lee revisara la información del lugar al que irían a acampar –Por cierto Joven Itachi ¿qué es toda esta información?-

-Es un juego de niños- sonrió de una forma que todos los jóvenes conocían y solo ver eso los hacía palidecer.

El auto continuó avanzando hasta toparse con el lugar destinado, en la entrada Sakura y el joven rubio se encontraban esperando.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hinata que en ese momento despertó pues un pequeño gato naranja se recostó en su regazo.

-¡Kura no hagas eso!- llamó Naruto desde la puerta hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él, se trataba de Itachi- ¿Qué?- preguntó un poco serio.

-¿No piensas entrar?- le llamó Sasuke.

-Te dije antes, no te preocupes por Sasuke, siempre es así, anda – Lee ofreció un espacio al lado suyo, Naruto ingresó al auto y tomó asiento donde se le indicó.

No pasaron ni dos horas en llegar a lugar planeado, desempacaron e indicaron al mayordomo que se quedarían en ese lugar hasta el día siguiente; luego de una larga discusión entre el mayordomo, Neji e Itachi, el primero se despidió de la joven Hyuga, subió al vehículo y de lejos le dirigió una mirada asesina al primo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Sakura.

-Jaja, lo siento lo siento, normalmente Hinata tiene su guardia personal pero esta ocasión es especial así que Itachi me ayudó a convencer al mayordomo de que la cuidaremos perfectamente-

-Pero esa mirada asesina…- miró con preocupación a Neji.

-Ah, es solo un recordatorio "si le pasa algo tu cabeza rodará", siempre son exagerados cuando se trata de cuidarla-comentó Ino.

-¿Y a mí nadie me quiere cuidar?- preguntó Neji entre risas.

-Yo te cuidaré- Hinata le jaló de la manga de su camisa y le sonrió.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo el muchacho un poco sonrojado aún sonriendo.

-Joven Itachi, solo me pregunto una cosa… - Hinata soltó la manga de Neji y se acercó al mencionado.

-¿Sí, señorita Hinata?- se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica.

-¿Para qué es eso?- señaló un pergamino que llevaba el joven en mano.

-Oh, ¿esto? … Precauciones que me tomé para el viaje- le sonrió y siguió caminando adentrándose todos a un bosque de bambús.

-¡Ya te creo! Seguro es una historia como las que sueles contar cuando los demás miembros están en el templo- rio Sasuke con picardía, recordando que aunque Itachi sea serio no deja de ser bromista en ocasiones.

-Itachi, todavía no encuentro parecido entre ustedes como hermanos- dijo Neji riendo mientras miraba con falsa preocupación.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti "Futuro líder de clan" – dijo Sasuke sonriéndole de forma molesta al muchacho.

En el camino pasaron por un puente resbaladizo.

-¡Ah!- Hinata resbaló.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Sakura, Naruto reaccionó a su grito.

-¡Hinata!- Neji intentó alcanzarla pero no lo consiguió.

-Te tengo- Naruto la detuvo de la mano quedando colgando ambos. Todos miraban sorprendidos, Naruto con una sola mano elevó a Hinata hasta la orilla del puente para que Itachi y Lee la ayudaran a subir, después él de un salto volvió a estar en el puente.

-Gra-gracias, Naruto- dijo Hinata entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a Neji

-Deberías se más cuidadosa, te pudiste lastimar…- Dijo enojado mientras volvía al camino al lado de Sakura "hiciste que Sakura se preocupara…"

-¡¿Naruto por qué le hablas así?! Anda discúlpate- lo miró molesta.

-¿Qué? Pero si la salvé-

-Pero no debes hablarle así-

-Pe-pero… - veía la mirada de Sakura, muy molesta -De acuerdo…- volvió hasta donde estaba Hinata -Lo siento, la próxima vez por favor ten más cuidado- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-S-sí- respondió Hinata.

-Hm… Oye, gracias por haberla salvado- Neji le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía, Naruto miró de forma extraña el gesto, el único que le trataba como si nada era Kakashi.

-¡Claro!- correspondió al apretón de manos y sonrió.

Llegaron al lugar donde acamparían, y todos se quitaron las mochilas, bebieron un poco de agua y comenzaron a armar las casas de campaña, en una dormirían los hombre, en otra dormirían las mujeres y en otra dormiría Itachi solo.

Una vez terminado eso, el mayor los llamó a una reunión.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos en grupos para las actividades- dijo Itachi – Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura se encargarán de conseguir la comida, Sasuke lleva lo necesario por si acaso– los mencionados respondieron con un sonoro "Sí" y fueron por sus mochilas.

-¡Oye espera, yo iré con ellos!- dijo Naruto acercándose al grupo mencionado.

-No, tú te encargarás de otra cosa-

-¡Pero Sakura va en ese grupo!- al escuchar esto la mencionada se sonrojó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás – ¡y tengo que estar con ella para poder pro!- un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo.

-¡¿Quieres por favor dejar de comportarte así? Me avergüenzas!- gritó Sakura toda roja sosteniendo un tronco en sus manos. El lugar se llenó de risas.

-Está bien – se sobó la cabeza – si Sakura lo dice- cruzó los brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Arreglado esto, continuemos con las actividades- todos asintieron y el grupo encargado de la comida se fue – Lee e Ino se encargarán de arreglar todo para la prueba de valor –

-¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!- quedaron boquiabiertos ante la encomienda – Pe-pero… - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Aquí tienen el mapa de la zona – le dio el mapa a Ino – el inicio del recorrido será aquí y el final será aquí – les señaló dos puntos marcados- lo que deben hacer es crear un camino y elegir las bromas que quieran jugar- les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a una de las casa de acampar.

-¡E-espere… sabe lo que cuentan de este lugar, ¿seguro que está bien?- dijo Lee con una voz temblorosa

-Si hay fantasmas o demonios o lo que sea… - dio una mirada asesina al muchacho – me desharé de ellos – ahora sonrió como un niño – y no se preocupen, solo son rumores, además ya investigué la zona antes de que viniéramos- dicho eso dio media vuelta y continuó su caminar.

-S-si él lo dice- dijo Lee.

-Nunca había visto al joven Itachi portarse así…- dijo Ino incrédula -¡kyaaa! ¡Cada vez lo quiero más! – comenzó a saltar de emoción mientas avanzaban a las zonas marcadas en el mapa.

-¿Y bien, qué me toca hacer?- preguntó Naruto acercándose a la casa de acampar.

-Tú me ayudarás a preparar la fogata – salió de la casa con algunas cosas en mano.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar la leña- dio media vuelta y de un salto desapareció del lugar olvidando por completo que Itachi lo veía.

Grupo encargado de la comida

-Seamos honestos, ni Hinata ni yo sabemos de estas cosas, ¡oh mira! – señaló unos hongos –seguro podemos llevar estos – se acercó para cortarlos.

-Seamos honestos, tú quieres asesinarnos- Sasuke se acercó a él y le golpeó la mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- se sobó la mano – me dolió-.

-Si no saben qué cosas pueden ser comestibles y qué no mejor no vayas cortando y tomando todo lo que se atraviesa por tu camino- cruzó los brazos.

-Jeje Discúlpalo por favor Sasuke, es la primera vez que nos permiten asistir a un campamento – llamó Hinata al lado de Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió – pero siempre se hacen este tipo de cosas en la escuela- dijo "a decir verdad nunca he asistido a una".

-Nuestra familia es muy exagerada así que no se nos permite asistir por temor a que alguien nos quiera hacer daño- respondió Neji.

-Ah, pero cuando íbamos en preescolar nuestros padres nos permitieron ir a esa noche de fogata porque la familia de Sasuke estaría ahí- recordó Hinata – fue muy divertido-

-¿Recuerdan la prueba de valor?- preguntó Sasuke, los Hyuga afirmaron - ¡¿Cómo que una rana?!- hizo una expresión graciosa.

- A mí me asustó – dijo Hinata.

-Pues la verdad esa rana era mi mascota- comentó Neji.

-¡Lo sabía!- señaló Sasuke de manera acusadora – ese monstruo saltó en mi cara justo cuando me vio – Hinata y Sakura echaron a reír.

-Sí, sí, ahora busquemos la comida- dijo Neji dejando a Sasuke donde estaba.

Grupo encargado del juego

-Hm… frente a una estatua de zorro… una estatua de zorro… no veo ninguna….-

-¡La encontré!- saltó sobre el muchacho señalándole una estatua llena de enredaderas.

-¡Bien hecho, Ino! Ya encontramos el punto de inicio, ahora – marcó el lugar – ayúdame a quitar todas esas enredaderas – comenzaron a jalar las enredaderas para descubrir la figura.

-Oye Ino… -

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué hará una estatua de Zorro aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero el joven Itachi no parecía sorprendido-

-Bueno, dijo que ya había venido antes a inspeccionar el lugar-

-Hm… no creo que debamos preocuparnos si él lo ha dicho, por cierto Naruto se ha portado muy amigable-

-Jaja sí, a diferencia del día que lo conocimos, me parece un buen chico-

-¿Huuu~? ¿Estabas preocupado por tu Sakurita?- miró de forma burlona a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no, sigo preocupado por ella, solo que… e-ellos se ven demasiado unidos ¿no crees?!-

-Bueno sí, viven juntos y todo-

-Es verdad, ¿qué será de la familia de Naruto?-

Grupo Itachi-Naruto

-Ya volví, oye Itachi ¿con esto será suficiente?- volvió con una carga de leños más grande que él mismo.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido pero siguió conservando su expresión calmada – claro, con eso nos alcanzará incluso para el día de mañana, puedes ponerlos ahí- le señaló un área de cocina improvisada que hizo mientras Naruto se encontraba fuera, aunque no era lo único que había hecho…

-De acurdo – dejó los leños donde le fue indicado y se puso a acomodar unos para hacer la fogata.

-Hey Naruto, no te preocupes por eso, si quieres yo me encargo- se puso de pie mientras se acercaba al muchacho y le ayudaba a colocar un poco más de leña.

-No hay problema, puedo hacer fogatas, de veras- le sonrió.

-Bien, bien, te lo encargo entonces- se alejó y miró de reojo lo que Naruto hacía, para su sorpresa el muchacho (todavía sonriendo enérgicamente) de su mano sacó una flama y la arrojó contra los leños, al instante la fogata estaba lista "mis sospechas no pueden ser ciertas…"

-¡Itachi, Itachi ya tengo lista la fogata! – le gritó entusiasmado.

-Wow eso ha sido rápido, veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que podías hacerla- le sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio como muestra de aprobación.

-Jejejejeje-

Grupo encargado de la comida

Junto al río había varias hojas que tenían encima algunos frutos y vayas, las mochilas estaban abiertas y había algunos anzuelos sueltos.

-¡Creo que atrapé uno!- Gritó Neji emocionado.

-¡No lo dejes ir!- le dijo Sasuke

-¡Ah, aquí tengo otro!- Llamó Hinata un poco asustada pues la caña se movía demasiado.

-¡Cuidado, te vas a caer!- Gritó Sakura a su amiga mientras intentaba agarrarla antes de caer.

-¡Kyaaa!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

*Splash*

Las cañas comenzaron a ser arrastradas por la corriente.

-Lo-lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, fue divertido ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos.

-Jejeje sí…- sonrió todavía sonrojada.

-Wa… está refrescante- dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-La próxima vez, tengan cuidado las dos- sijo Sasuke tomando la mano que Sakura le ofreció para levantarse.

[Escena: Hinata y Sakura caen entonces Neji y Sasuke las salvan de chocar con el agua, Neji cargando a Hinata y Sasuke, porque Neji lo usó de escalón y tropezó, quedó bajo Sakura mientras la detenía de chocar contra las piedras.]

-Oigan ya no están- dijo Sakura mirando el lugar donde estaban las cañas improvisadas.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- Gritaron los dos muchachos.

Grupo encargado del juego

-Una gran piedra con un gravado en forma de árbol… en forma de árbol… ¿una gran piedra?-

-¡La encontré!- gritó Ino desde la cima de la piedra.

-¡¿Qu-qué haces ahí arriba?!- preguntó Lee incrédulo.

-Buscaba un lugar desde donde pudiera ver mejor y cuando iba a bajar vi que había un dibujo en forma de árbol- explicó bajando de un salto.

-¡No hagas esoooo! Te puedes lastimar-.

-Aguafiestas…-

-Sí, como digas, ahora ayúdame a limpiar esto- comenzaron a quitar más enredaderas de la figura.

Grupo Itachi-Naruto

-Kura ya despierta, has estado durmiendo desde que llegamos- llamó Naruto al gato que dormía sobre su mochila –kura… si no despiertas no te tocará comida- a la distancia mientras Itachi escribía algo sobre unas figuras de madera miraba la escena de reojo- ¿Qué? Pero es divertido, vamos no puede ser tan malo, jajajaja vamos kura no seas así además kakashi-sensei dijo que podíamos venir, no pienso hacerte caso esta vez, no me llames tramposo, ¡Argh! Está bien sigue durmiendo, holgazan…- kura abrió los ojos y saltó sobre la cara de Naruto - ¡¿Qu-qué haces…? Detente! – logró atrapar al gato y lo arrojó contra la mochila - ¡Me las pagarás!-

-¡Miaaa!- el gato echó a correr dentro del bosque de bambús siendo perseguido por el rubio.

-Jajajaja no puede ser…- dijo Itachi entre risas, todavía en lo suyo.

Grupo encargado del juego

-¿Cuántas trampas llevamos? –

-Hm… con esta son tres, ¿de veras crees que alguien caerá en esta?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado nuestra clase hizo una casa del terror para el festival escolar?-

-¿Sí?-

-Pues todas las trampas las planeé y supervisé así que te aseguro que caerán- le giñó el ojo al moreno.

Suspiró- si tú lo dices- se pusieron de pie y continuaron caminando.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, mira, mira, mira! – le señaló una rana que estaba sobre una hoja cercana a ellos.

-Imagino lo que estarás planeando y ¿sabes qué? Te apoyo- echaron a reír de forma maliciosa mientras se dirigían al siguiente punto donde podrían una trampa.

Grupo encargado de la comida

-Con estos ya tenemos pescados para todos- Dijo Sasuke

-Bien entonces serán dos por persona- Hinata habló mientras guardaba unas cosas en su mochila.

-Ah, esperen, necesitamos uno más- Sakura tomó su caña y volvió al rio.

-¿Hm? ¿Para quién?- preguntó Neji

-Recuerden que trajimos a kura con nosotros- le respondió

-¿kura? ¿El gatito?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ese-

Grupo Itachi-Naruto

Naruto regresó del bosque, estaba todo sucio y lleno de tierra y al parecer en su cara había algo como un polvo negro - Ese Kura, me las va a pagar…- dijo entre dientes, se quitó la playera que tenía mientras seguía caminando hacia su mochila.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Itachi guardando ya su material, dejando fuera unas pequeñas figuras de madera, se vio interrumpido por algo que llamó su atención.

-¡Te digo, Kura me las pagará, de veras!- volteó a ver a Itachi quien quedó sorprendido ante lo que veía en el estómago de Naruto – ¡no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto! – dijo dejándose caer tomando su mochila buscando una playera limpia.

-Jaja se ve que te diviertes con él- dijo antes de preguntar lo siguiente- y… ¿qué es ese tatuaje que tienes? –

-¿Ha? Esto… esto… - intentó recordar por qué tenía eso – m… siempre lo he tenido, creo…- dijo un poco dudoso.

-¿Una marca de nacimiento?-

-¡Sí, puede ser eso!-

-Vaya, qué peculiar-

Kura

El pequeño gato se detuvo frente a una gran piedra y se sentó largo rato a mirarla.

Grupo encargado del juego

-Y con este hemos terminado, ahora vayamos a comer, seguro la comida ya debe estar lista-

-No sueñes, ya viste a quienes asignaron-

-Pero sakura-san va con ellos-

-Pero van Hinata y Neji, ellos no saben nada de comida-

-Cierto- suspiró en resignación mientras caminaban de regreso por la ruta de la piedra.

-Oh mira, es kura- señaló Ino al gato que dormía al pie de la piedra – ¿se habrá perdido?-

-No sé, llevémoslo de regreso al campamento-

Tras la pelea que había tenido con Naruto se encontraba demasiado exhausto como para darse cuenta del momento en que Ino lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Campamento

-Ya regresamos- informó Sakura.

-Ah, ¡Sakuraaaa!- Naruto fue directo a la chica y la abrazó – jeje bienvenida- tomó su mochila y lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-Hey yo también quiero un recibimiento así- bromeó Neji entre risas, a lo que Naruto volteó y lo miró de forma asesina.

-Neji- Hinata se puso frente al muchacho.

-Dime, Hinata – la miró todavía riendo.

Tomó las cosas que Neji llevaba en sus manos – Bienvenido- le sonrió de una forma muy tierna haciendo que Neji se sonrojara de sobremanera, mientras ella se alejó a dejar las cosas donde estaba Itachi.

-Oye…- Sasuke le llamó desde atrás – muévete- dijo un poco molesto – En serio eres un caso perdido – pasó al lado del muchacho que seguía rojo y sorprendido por su prima.

-¡Hey!- gritó Lee desde el otro lado del campamento apareciendo al lado de Ino quien llevaba a kura entre sus brazos.

-¡Shhhh! Lo vas a despertar- reprendió al muchacho.

-Ah, lo siento – dijo en voz baja mientras seguían caminando en dirección a la mesa improvisada donde estaban Itachi y los demás.

Un rato después todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, comiendo. Kura despertó al percibir el aroma del pescado, se levantó de la mochila donde dormía y se acercó al grupo, específicamente donde estaba Sakura- Oh, Kura ya despertaste-

-Miaa~- se puso frente a ella.

-Mira, esto es para ti – puso el pescado sobre una hoja y lo colocó frente al gatito.

-Miaa~- comenzó a comer mientras el rubio lo miraba todavía un poco molesto.

Todos descansaron un rato y platicaron de varias cosas, finalmente Itachi miró su reloj entendiendo que ya era hora de iniciar la prueba de valentía.

-Ya son las nueve de la noche y eso significa que es hora de iniciar la prueba- se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos – ahora, les informaré de las reglas del juego – comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estatua de zorro que Ino y Lee conocían, volteó a mirar a los demás y les hizo una señal de que lo siguieran. –todos comenzarán desde una estatua en forma de zorro y la prueba terminará en una gran piedra con un gravado en forma de árbol. El camino está marcado así que no hay manera de perderse y en caso de que lo hagan no se preocupen, en tiempo límite para terminar la prueba es de quince minutos por equipo así que pasado ese tiempo si no llegan yo los buscaré, por lo que les recomiendo que se queden en ese lugar hasta que yo los encuentre-.

-Una pregunta, hermano-

-Dime, Sasuke-

-Está oscuro, ¿cómo vamos a ver por donde vamos? No traemos velas ni lámparas-

-Te equivocas mi esclavo- llamó Neji desde atrás, mientras Hinata lo abrazaba temerosa – yo traigo una lámpara porque a Hinata le da miedo la oscuridad, antes de que me preguntes eso-

-Oh-

-Aún así no usarán lámparas ni velas, para eso he traído este pergamino conmigo- sacó el pergamino y lo desenrolló en una parte específica- ahora como saben hoy hay miembros del clan Hyuga y del clan Uchiha- todos asintieron- los usaremos como lámparas humanas – todos lo miraron de forma extraña.

-Muy bien muy bien ahora a formar las parejas- dijo Ino sonriendo con malicia.

Un rato después de haberlo discutido entre todos las parejas quedaron así:

Sasuke-Naruto

Neji-Hinata

Itachi-Sakura

-¿Oye por qué Ino y Lee no van a participar en esto?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Ellos se encargarán de tomar el tiempo y verificar la ruta en caso de que alguno de ustedes se extravíe-

-Oh-

-¿Quiénes serán los primeros?- preguntó Itachi.

-Nosotros, nosotros- llamó Neji con entusiasmo.

-N-Neji, no quiero ser la primera-

-Tranquila, estás conmigo así que no hay que temer- le tomó la mano para animarla.

-Ahora Neji acércate – le llamó Itachi – levanta tu dedo índice y di estas palabras – le indicó unas palabras escitas en el pergamino.

-¡Woa! ¡¿Qu-qué es esto?!- preguntó sorprendido mientras todos, a excepción de Naruto e Itachi, miraban con sorpresa la flama blanca que estaba sobre el dedo del muchacho.

-Eso es una flama, obvio- dijo un poco divertido- ya que en tu cuerpo corre la sangre del clan Hyuga puedes controlar este tipo de energía- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban aún incrédulos. -Entonces… ¡comiencen!- señaló la entrada al camino mientras los dos caminaban y poco a poco se perdían en la oscuridad.

Pajera Hyuja

-Neji tengo miedo-

-Solo es un juego, no tengas miedo-

-Pero…- el muchacho la abrazó con su brazo libre haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco mientras continuaban su camino.

Salida

-Muy bien chicos, vayan a esperarlos al punto de llegada- les entregó la lámpara que momentos atrás tenía Neji.

-¡Kyaaa!- escucharon un grito, esa voz era de Hinata.

-¡HA! Cayeron en la trampa- dijo Ino mientras caminaba con Lee al punto de llegada.

**Hay cosas que la razón no puede explicar, hay frases que la vida no puede olvidar "Donde el Sakura descansa eternamente" hay almas que no pueden descansar.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

**~CONTINUARÁ~**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquí por fin haciendo entrega de la primera parte de este capítulo que me causa problemas. Lo de siempre, espero que les guste y cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Cuando Itachi vió a Naruto sin playera me dio risa pensar que se pudo haber quedado maravillado ante la figura del rubio XD pero… no :3

Jaja hasta la otra parte que no será tan alegre como esta ¡Ya ne! Y gracias muchas gracias por sus reviews n_


End file.
